


Prescript Pornography

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: Twitter To Do List [3]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Gijinka, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swordplay, Trans Male Character, humanized objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: "This man looks like he's never fucked a day in his life."
Relationships: Yan/Yan's Sword (Library of Ruina)
Series: Twitter To Do List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109150
Kudos: 4





	Prescript Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Tumblr anon, I hope you're happy knowing I worked on this during lunchtime instead of having lunch.
> 
> I guess it's no longer a joke when you make more than one of these gross fics. Not FUNNY.

> Lose your virginity to the most trusted weapon you wield. No time limit.

It was so uncomfortable for the others when you had to ask Gloria what it meant. You knew it was something embarrassing, but you couldn't just ask the prescript what it meant.

_"Wouldn't you like to know~? Are you tired of being a good boy~?"_

... Yeah. It was embarrassing.

This was stranger than anything you've ever fabricated. You looked over at your "most trusted weapon", your greatsword. It's truly beautiful, the golden chains and lock really made it glimmer. But you still don't find it _that_ beautiful, enough to do something like that to it. You fantasize about how you're able to do as you were ordered without getting hurt. The only two ways you knew that wouldn't hurt you too much was to either use it while it was still locked in its scabbard or use the whole hilt.

Yet still, you refused to do it. Despite thinking of the safe routes, you wept at the mere thought of assaulting your poor weapon with your filth. So you put it off.

For a while. 

You wonder how long you could put this off. It feels... Strange, not to do what the Prescripts ordered of you to do from the moment you've got it. Often you get a bit paranoid that something will happen to you.

"Quit staring. We ain't gonna bite you."

Gloria comes in to defend you, despite everything, "Aww~ Don't be mean to him, he still hasn't fulfilled his Prescript yet~!"

You blush, burying your face into the gold ornaments of your cloak. It's not like her to do that.

"How long are you going to put it off?" Esther spoke with annoyance, "It's already pitiful seeing you like this."

"I'm going to do it, I swear. I just need some more time. At least there is no time limit to this."

"That's what you said last week," Hubert muttered, earning a light elbow jab from Ester.

All you could do was just walk around with your greatsword close to you while you fabricate and give out the daily Prescripts. You unlock and unsheath the sword often, simply to wield it in hand. Train with it. Lock it up when you don't need to use it. Recently, however, you've been keeping it closer than usual. It's just a sword, for hell's sake! You've killed with it! And yet, you cuddled with it while you slept. Uncomfortable, more often than not, but your bed was big enough to accompany two.

Despite being all alone.

Days pass by, you return to your post, exhausted. You pluck out that old prescript from your pockets, that damn thing continues to haunt you.

"I can't do it, not because it's weird," You indirectly confess to your sword, which you grasped tightly, "but I feel like if I do it, I will never look at you the same way again... You're the only dearest thing to me that won't die." Then you mentally slap yourself in the head. Swords don't have a mind of their own. Have you fucking lost it?

You take a shower. After today, you felt pretty gross. You're really not proud of the current fake prescripts you've made, you might've crossed a line this time.

When you return to your bed, something was off. Your usual greatsword was not on the usual side of the bed. In fact, it disappeared completely! You breathe out in disappointment. Maybe you misplaced it. So you go around and look for it. And you feel like you've looked everywhere for it, with nothing but a towel to cover yourself from the chest down. Dammit, how are you going to deal with this before your daily messager duties?

"... Is it true?" A familiar voice, desperate and loving in tone, "Am I dear to you, Yan?"

You held your breath out of surprise. The voice was yours, but it didn't come from you.

"What...?" Your half-opened eyes go wide as you see an all too familiar face staring back at you, the same soft shape of your head and hair, blood-red eyes with hearts looking into your frightened, ice-blue ones.

It... Looked like you, but wasn't. The long white hair was a long, dark grey with golden accents replacing your black ones. Pale skin now as a glittering silver. It dressed in nothing but the familiar white cloak you wore just minutes ago.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Who... Are you?"

"That's a funny question to ask me. We've been together for the longest time..." It gets closer, leaving you no choice but to step back. This only ends up with you stumbling backward and onto the bed, "I'm your most trusted weapon."

"How?" You lose the grip on your dress towel, now your small body was on display, "why would you... Look like me, out of everyone else...?"

It crawls into bed with you, eyeing you with adoration, "I don't know how..." It pecks your wet forehead, "all I know is that I love you! I love you so much..." Your body twitches at the strangely warm touch of another gently grabbing at your chest and slowly, stroke your nipples with its thumbs. You shudder.

Deep down, you're wondering if you're having a weird dream, or if you somehow got drugged and now the effects are kicking in. Well, that's doesn't happen, silly. This certainly felt real.

"Greatsword..."

"Is that my name, now? Nobody's ever cared enough to give me a name..."

"H-Hold on... Please!" You pushed Greatsword back a bit. It... He sat on his legs and knees, "I'm... Not sure what's going on right now. You're obviously my greatsword... But somehow, you're... Me?"

"Do you not like it? I can change into anyone else, but... I like being as cute as you are."

Blushing, you shake your head, "That's not it. What are you trying to do to me?"

Greatsword giggles, such a noise you haven't heard in such a long time, "I want to help you execute your Prescript. You've been so stressed over it, it upsets me that you've been so anxious. Maybe if I just looked something more pleasing..."

"... Oh," You awkwardly undid the cloak he wore, "I've never done anything like this before." The cloak falls into the covers. You see the gleaming gold lock in their chest, the familiar golden chains hooked into the corners of the lock, and to what you assume would be his back.

Greatsword nods in understanding, "I'll go slow for you. I'll make you feel good, more than once if you desire it, just say the word."

"... I suppose, I am fulfilling my duties... I consent."

With an excited smile, they crawled closer with their hand and knees, finally kissing you on the lips. You kiss back with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

Humming and moaning from making out, he then kisses down your body, kissing your shoulders to your chest, down your ribs and belly, until finally, he stops near the area that felt the deepest ache.

"So cute. I love you so much, Yan..." He leaned in closer, grabbing your thighs before plunging his tongue down your folds, making you gasp at the alien feeling. You've never touched yourself down there out of pure embarrassment. But hell, after this, you're going to fantasize about this for a long time. Touching your--

"A-Ah-!" The sudden rough pressure on your enlarged clit lessened at the sound of your distress, "P-Please be more gentle, I'm sensitive down there..." He couldn't answer you obviously, but he continued to more gently stroke your clit as he continued to lick you up.

It didn't take much until the building up of this sensation sent you over the edge. You squealed, amidst feeling his tongue leave you alone as he leaned back, just watching in fascination as you cum right in front of his blood-red eyes.

You want to keep your own eyes open just for this.

"How did that feel? We're not done yet."

 _Not yet_ , you're so blissed out that you didn't register it at first. It wasn't until you heard Greatsword poked you in the face did you finally wake up a little, "Do you have any lotion?"

"Mm...? What for?"

"I want to try something out."

You point out to him the bottle of body lotion you keep in the nightstand drawer. Wielding... Him, wasn't easy, even with modified parts of your body, your skin dries up. You hear Greatsword scramble to get his hands on the bottle, opening it, but you don't hear him ever closing it. He softly pants, you finally push yourself upward to see him please himself. The head of this cock was golden, in fact, the pink of his flesh was probably golden.

He's not entirely human, just looks like it, "You're such a tease. You know that, right?" Greatsword mumbles, "Always prancing around... I've wanted to do this for such a long time, and now I can finally have you all to myself..."

"You're a sword. I wouldn't have known you did... This."

He only giggled, "Let me lay down and you get on top of me."

Hearing that there was more in store, you wasted no time getting up from the bed and letting him take your spot. 

"Now, settle dowwwnnnn..." You crawl on top of him, he holds his hardened cock out to help your body sink on it. Oh. Ohhh, this feels a little...

"Mmmf...!" It kind of hurts!

Greatsword shushes you, smiling and kissing your hand, "It's okay, you're okay, it'll feel better soon," Soon, you realize you've taken him down to the hilt. He was bigger than you realized. "I love you..."

Intertwining his fingers with yours, he finally laid back in the cushions before moving his hips slightly to help you figure out what you needed to do. His golden chain jingle as you move. All but the head of his cock slide out of you, only for you to sink back down on it. "S-Shit!"

"That's it, my little- ah- messenger- keep doing that!" Greatsword praises, "P-Please yourself with me! There's no higher honor than to make you happy...!"

You moan the more you continue to repeat this action. The feeling of burning had long gone, now only replaced with your sensitive walls throbbing at the feeling of your human sword's cock sliding in and out of you.

And you cum again. Greatsword moans unabashedly louder than you were. This time, you fall over beside him. Tired and blissed again, really. You couldn't hold yourself up anymore.

"You look so tired like that," Greatsword shifted a bit before snuggling up on your side, "sleep tight, my dearest~"

* * *

Waking up the next morning, you gasp out of fear. Fear of what, you're not really sure. Maybe it's just the morning shock. You see your trusted weapon on the usual side of the bed. And you're naked. Something pops up in your mind, you could've sworn you lost your sword when you got out of the shower.

... Certainly, the weird dream you had didn't cause any of this, right?

But you already know the answer to that when you get out of bed and step on your open bottle of body lotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, I guess. Check out my other works that aren't porn, lol. Or don't, that's fine too.


End file.
